Person Just for Me
by thitewiger
Summary: AU, Yaoi. Death Note/Chobits Crossover. L buys a new persocom, but later figures out that the persocom he bought is no ordinary humanoid computer. LxRaito
1. Chapter I

**Person Just for Me  
**

**Pairing:** L x Raito

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU, Yaoi. Death Note/Chobits Crossover. L buys a new persocom, but later figures out that the persocom he bought is no ordinary humanoid computer. LxRaito

**AN:** I really wanted to do a crossover with Death Note and something. I thought this idea would be cute. x3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, nor do I own Chobits.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A bored, raven-haired man walked down the street, bored. Was bored already mentioned? Whatever, L would add it to a sentence fifty times over, because that was what he was. Bored. Watari, his guardian after his parents died, said he had to get out more. Dark, obsidian eyes lines with heavy bags from lack of sleep were a strong contrast against his milky skin, which had gotten that way due to lack of sunlight. He glanced back and forth between the stores that lined the rather busy street. He had glanced in every single window he passed before he grew bored of the uninteresting things behind said glass and looked away.

L stopped and turned to look at a persocom specialty shop. These humanoid computers, who could be programmed to do anything for you, were getting quite popular lately. He had thought about getting one for himself recently. Watari had been on his back for a long time about him being tidier. He could get one to clean up and do other chores for him.

The twenty-five year old shrugged to himself and walked into the store. He had enough pocket money to buy the whole store, let alone one. He looked around at the different models. Some girls, some guys. The best models were displayed at the front windows, but he had no interest in them. Most of the models wore skimpy clothing, or clothing that reminded L of swimming suits. He soon reached the back of the store, where a woman behind a counter was sitting. She looked up at L as he walked by. Her face showed a small amount of disgust at first, but soon morphed into a fake, customer-friendly smile.

L didn't really take notice of her reaction. Many people seemed appalled with how L looked. He wore generally the same outfit everyday, which was a long-sleeved white wool sweater with baggy, faded jeans. He wore loose running shoes, and no socks. His posture was horrible, and he looked like if he stood up straight he would crack in two. The lady got up from behind the desk and walked up to L.

"Hello! Are you interested in buying a persocom?" She smiled at him. L wanted to wipe that fake smile off her face. If she didn't want to smile, why bother? He sure didn't. L was always emotionless, and didn't bother showing politeness to others. Most others never showed any to him, anyways.

"Yes." He answered simply. His eyes still gazed around the shop.

"Our best models are displayed at the front. They're updated with the latest—"

"I'm not interested in those ones." He interrupted as he held up a hand lazily to stop her from blabbering on about product he didn't even like. She stopped and gave him an annoyed look before smiling again, a little more nervously.

"Okay. Call me if you're interested in anything." The lady then walked into the backroom. L was then left alone in the room, with no other customers in the small shop at the moment. For some reason, he felt a strange feeling take over him, and he felt his eyes being drawn to something. An object he hadn't noticed before lay in the back corner. A persocom.

The raven-haired man raised an eyebrow at the sight, and walked towards it. The persocom _looked_ like an older model, and it was a male. He was lying on a pile of garbage bags, and he was a little dirty. The persocom had silky auburn tresses that hung over his eyes in the position he was laying in, and wore an oversized white button-up shirt. He had a different type of ear style; sort of like a cats, but to the side of his head. They were white on the top and pink on the bottom, which looked kind of out of place on the male. He crouched down to get a better look at him, when he heard a sound coming from his side.

"That one is a defected model. We're thinking of throwing it away, so I would look somewhere else." The lady said as she looked at him with a weird look. Probably wondering why a guy would get a male model, when there were so many beautiful female models.

"No, it's interesting. I'll buy it off you." He said as he stood up. The lady tilted her head to the side, but nodded. Why not sell something that they were going to get rid of for free? L took out one hundred thousand yen and handed it to her. Much less than what the others were going for, but the lady wasn't going to complain. It was trash, anyways.

After giving Watari a call, L leaned down to pick up the persocom, who looked light, but he was taken by surprise. He was heavier than he had expected. He picked him up with more effort the next try, and lifted him up into his arms bridal style. He carried the persocom out the door and to the Rolls Royce he found waiting for him in front of the store. He failed to notice the small chip that had fallen out of the boys shirt. The back door opened and an older man stepped out. His hair had faded to a light gray, and he had wrinkled on his withered face. He had rather bushy eyebrows, a moustache, and wore a brown hat.

He stepped out of the car and held the door open for L, who sat the persocom down into the seat and walked around to the other side of the car. He slipped in, followed by Watari, and the driver took off. He was sitting with his feet on the seat, and his knees were pulled up into his chest. L glanced over at his new persocom, and couldn't help but feel somewhat accomplished.

After taking another look at his persocom, he noticed that he was actually extremely beautiful. Not much light had gotten to him from the dark corner of the shop, but now he could see his features more clearly. His face looked absolutely adorable, and somewhat innocent. The sunrays accented some strands of his hair, enhancing his looks. His body was built to perfection. He was so _different_ from the other models. He just stood out. He didn't think that they could've made something like him.

L suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him, and he turned to see Watari staring at him. He knew what the older man was thinking. He too questioned his sexuality.

Watari simply gave him a look and then turned away to look out the window. L was in the middle of his new persocom and Watari, so he just stared at his knees. His hands were perched atop said joints, and he began to absent-mindedly fiddle with the loose denim.

They soon arrived at L's large mansion, and he carried the heavy persocom inside. He brought him up to his room and placed him on the sheets. L sighed and wiped at his forehead before taking a seat beside the male. He didn't have a name for him. It had to be something nice, something that suited him. He couldn't make a decision too fast.

L knew a bunch about computers, but he never really took the time to look into how these humanoid computers worked. He examined the limp body for some sort of 'on' button. He found it on the back of his neck, hidden by the soft locks of brown hair.

As soon as he pressed the button, the boys eyes snapped open. If you listened carefully you could hear sounds coming from his hard-drive. After a short moment, the sounds stopped, which probably meant he was fully turned on. L watched the persocom rise up into a sitting position. He was so unbelievably human. His honey-brown eyes scanned the room with a somewhat confused expression. He finally turned to look at L, and tilted his head to the side.

"Raito?"

L blinked. What had he just said? It sounded like the bad pronunciation of the English word, _light_. L scooted back a bit so he could see more of the persocom. Said robot simply stared back at him. He was so damn adorable! L couldn't help but think that. He couldn't deny he was attracted to him, even if it _was_ a persocom.

"Raito…?" He said again as he crawled forward towards L. The raven-haired boy blinked again and the persocom raised a hand and began poking at L's face. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance and swatted his hand away. A thought came to his head.

"Raito?" There, he said it again.

"Is that all you can say?" He asked as he cupped the persocoms chin and turned it from side to side, inspecting it.

"Raito…"

"Maybe you are defected…" He pulled his hand away, but the brown-haired computer instantly reached out and grabbed it. L looked into his honey-coloured eyes, and felt an emotion welling up inside him. The boys face looked sad. Had he been hurt by what he said?

"…Raito!" L suddenly said instead of the persocom, which made said boy blink. L smiled and patted the computer on the head.

"Your name will be Raito."

L was suddenly thrown to the floor from the force of Raito's hug. He winced as his back hit the ground, but quickly composed himself and looked down. Raito's arms were wrapped around his torso and he was nuzzling his face into his chest. He was beaming at him with a look of pure happiness. L couldn't help but be sucked in by the look, and wrapped his arms around Raito in return. He wasn't as heavy as he was before. Maybe he was only heavy when he was off?

Oh well, it didn't matter. He grabbed Raito's shoulders and lifted him off of him. He picked him up and sat him down. Raito looked up at the now-standing L. He looked down at the brunette, who was still _only_ in an oversized button-up shirt. He needed to get him some pants. He looked at the colour of the bottom half of his EAR (which he learned that it stood for _**E**__lectronic __**A**__udio-video __**R**__elay_), which was pink. He would need to find clothes that matched that.

-

-

-

_Yes, this is the perfect look…_ Misa nodded to herself. She smiled contently at the persocom that stood rather confused-looking in front of her. She turned around and held her hands to the sides of her mouth.

"Hey L! I'm done!" L, who had asked his friend Misa for wardrobe help, walked into the room and looked at his new persocom. He noticed a few big differences.

First; he was cleaned up and his hair was looked smooth and shiny, second; he had pants on, and third; he looked even more attractive than yesterday, but still un-presentable. Raito wore baggy, khaki-coloured Capri's with a rather gangster-looking black shirt. L shook his head.

"He looks too much like a juvenile delinquent." He said with a shrug, to which the famous super model huffed. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine! I have more outfits! Outside with you!" She rushed his out of the room and slammed the door in his face. L simply brought his thumb up to his lip and absently chewed on the digit lightly.

A few long minutes after, L was invited to come back in. He was taken by surprise at the outfit Misa had chosen for him. He wore a tight pink button-up shirt underneath a white wool vest with khaki dress pants. Misa smirked with pride.

"What do you think?" She said with a smug grin. L simply stared with wide eyes. He nodded and dropped his hand to his side, only to shove them into his pockets.

"I like it." He smiled to the brunette, he beamed back happily at him.

"Raito!"

"Ooff!" L was thrown back again, but since they were in his oversized, carpeted closet, it didn't hurt as much as before. Raito snuggled against him, and L simply looked down at him. He heard a small stifled laughter, and looked up at Misa.

"You two looked like THE. CUTEST. COUPLE. EVER" She squealed, to which L raised an eyebrow. He pushed Raito off of him and got back up onto his feet. He brushed himself off and looked over to Misa again.

"He's a persocom, Misa-san. A humanoid computer," L informed her before grabbing Raito's hand and walking out of the room. Misa knew her way around his large mansion; she has been there many times. She could leave on her own. He waved a hand to Misa and called over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the outfit."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** I wanted to get this idea on here. I'm working on other stories as well, and they're my top priority at the moment. So I might not update this as soon as I could.

But this will be continued.

Thanks for reading, please review!


	2. Chapter II

**Person Just for Me  
**

**Pairing:** L x Raito

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU, Yaoi. Death Note/Chobits Crossover. L buys a new persocom, but later figures out that the persocom he bought is no ordinary humanoid computer. LxRaito

**AN:** Here's the second chapter! I dedicate this chapter to Miss-Doll.

Also, for those who are wondering, this won't be following the exact Chobits plots, nor the exact Death Note plot.

If you're wondering what I mean, just... keep reading. Enjoy. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, nor do I own Chobits.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh my god.

That was L's first reaction when he walked into the closet and found Raito attempting to put on Makeup. The brunette was currently applying lipstick (very messily) to his face, while staring at a magazine. Oh, so that was it. It was a how-to magazine, with tips and whatnot. Misa probably left it there when she had come over.

When L entered the room, Raito looked over to L, revealing the other side of his face that was once hidden from his perspective. He noticed a trail of pink lipstick running too far from his mouth. He looked like a little girl at her first attempt at wearing makeup. The attractive computer was still wearing the outfit Misa had chosen for him earlier.

"Raito, no, no." L said as he approached the teenaged-model. He took the lipstick from the confused brunette and patted his head. "This isn't a toy. Girls use this stuff to make them look pretty." The raven-haired man educated. Raito simply nodded as L quickly got a face cloth and returned to wipe the gunk (that's what L called it; you don't need makeup to enhance your beauty, or at least Raito didn't) off his face.

"Raito…" Raito pouted. _So adorable!_

L knew that Raito tended to copy stuff, but he didn't know he would go to this extent. He sighed and took the robot's wrist. He lead him to his room so he could get some work done, and not have to worry about Raito every five seconds. He picked up the now-fairly light persocom by the shoulders, and placed him on the bed. He plopped down on the soft bed sheets, and stared up at L with wide eyes. L raised a finger into the air.

"Now, please stay here while I finish up some work." He said, to which he received a nod in confirmation. L smiled at him before walking over to the mini fridge he had in his room, pulling out a slice of cake, and walking over to a long desk. He sat the cake on the desk, which also held a few computer screens, some papers and writing utensils. He started typing away; finishing reports on the case he just finished. After a while, he heard something coming from his right. He looked over at the bed, and saw that Raito was not there. He then glanced to his right, where he saw Raito looking through the fridge. _Can persocoms even eat?_

He watched as Raito pulled out a small strawberry cake and placing it on the floor. The brunette then closed the fridge door and sat on the floor. L raised an eyebrow. What was he doing?

Raito picked a strawberry off the top and inspected it, bringing it close to his face. He then bit it lightly, but not enough to pierce straight through it. He punctured the side, which made some juice fall into his mouth and drip down his chin. L's lips pulled into a thin line. The robot then scooped some icing off of the cake with his index finger, and brought it up to inspect it. He brought it close to his face, but ended up spreading the icing onto his nose.

"Raito!" The brunette said, irritated. He looked up at L, and seemed to forget the cream on his nose.

"RAITO!"

L blinked and smiled. He got up and walked over to Raito, sitting on the opposite side of the cake. He brought his hand up and wiped the icing off of the persocoms nose. He brought it to his mouth and licked his finger clean. Mm, delicious.

"Do you like cake, Raito-kun?" He asked with a smile as he picked up the cake and put it back into the fridge. "I like it, and as much as I want you to enjoy it as well, I don't think you can eat it." He frowned at the thought. He was glad he wasn't a persocom. He wouldn't be able to eat cake.

"Raito…" The brunette said with a pout. L glanced over at him. He would need to figure out how he could fix him. He walked over to a monitor and motioned Raito to follow. The robot did so, and when he came closer, L opened his EAR. He pulled out the cables and hooked him up to the television. He looked at Raito again, who looked as clueless as always. He always had a blank face with wide eyes; it made him look so adorable. He broke away from his thoughts and turned to look at the screen.

"NO DATA."

"…What?" That was impossible. There was no way there could be _no data_. If there were nothing, the persocom wouldn't even be running. L knew that they needed at least an OS (Operating System) to run. He glanced over at Raito again. Hm.

-

-

-

L had gone onto an online forum, and had come across a person named "M". Apparently there was someone who has fairly knowledgeable about persocoms, and even built many custom models. L had been informed from the people online that maybe his persocom was a custom model. He had then contacted M, and had gotten an invitation to meet him at his house the next day. L was currently walking to M's house, which wasn't that far from his own. He didn't feel that he needed to walk.

Raito wore a khaki t-shirt with baggy, faded jeans much like his own. He only had that one outfit that Misa had brought him, and he hadn't had the time to get him other clothing like it. He rather liked the style on Raito. At that thought, L sighed. Yes, he was definitely turning gay for his persocom. Something was wrong with him. He was a persocom after all; a humanoid computer, and nothing more. Love would be impossible.

He looked up to find himself standing in front of a large mansion, though not as large as his own. He introduced himself as Ryuuzaki and was let in. He grabbed Raito's hand so that he would follow, and Raito happily walked along side him. Raito sometimes acted like a girl, which scared him a little. Before he was putting on makeup, and now he was acting like a girl on a date with her boyfriend.

He got to the front door and knocked a few times. Shortly after, the door opened and he was let in by four, skimpy persocoms. He walked in and stopped to look around. Fairly nice place.

"Hello there, you must be Ryuuzaki." He heard a voice from somewhere above him. He looked up to see a teenager with red hair and orange tinted goggles walking down the stairs. He wore a brown, rather thick vest with fur lining on top of a black and white striped sweater.

"Yes, and you must be M." He said emotionlessly. The teen smirked and reached the bottom of the stairs. He took off his goggles and let them hang around his neck, revealing icy blue eyes.

"You can call me Matt. Is this the persocom you were talking about?" He turned to look at Raito, who was still holding onto L's hand. L quickly withdrew his hand awkwardly. Matt just walked over to the brunette and inspected the breath-taking model.

"When you connected him to the monitor you saw no data, correct?" He asked to clarify. L nodded.

"Yes. I'm fairly good with computers, though I don't know much about Persocoms. People had suggested the idea that he might be a custom model." L explained, as Matt continued to inspect Raito as he nodded.

"Hm…" He ran his fingers over Raito neck, and slid it back, where he felt the on button beneath his hair. The redhead ran his fingers through the soft brunette tresses. Raito continued to look like he was staring off into space.

"I'd like to discuss more with you, but why don't we go and sit down?" Matt suggested as he turned and walked out of the room. L followed him into a sitting room, where he took a seat on a couch opposite to where Matt was sitting. He pulled his knees up to his chest and brought his thumb up to his mouth. He chewed on the digit absentmindedly. Raito took a seat beside L happily. L turned to look at him and smiled. Raito always looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Your theory about him being a custom model is correct," He said as he brought out a cigarette and lit it. "Though, I think Raito is above even custom models. Most of the custom models I've seen or made, no matter how complicated their circuiting is, they still need an OS to run." Matt explained. L frowned at the sight of the teen smoking. It was unhealthy, and he could die early.

"Mello," Matt suddenly called out, to which a blond persocom came out. The persocom had a medium bob cut with shockingly green eyes. He wore black clothes and his EAR's were located near the top of his head, and stuck up like cat ears. They were half black and half white.

"This is one of my favourite custom models, Mello," Matt motioned a hand towards the persocom. Mello took a seat lazily beside Matt. He sprawled his arms across the back of the couch and crossed one leg over the other. L was slightly surprised by the attitude he had. Matt motioned for Raito to come over, and he did so. The redhead then pulled out some cables from Mello's EAR, and hooked it into Raito. He waited as Mello sat up straight to process properly. For a moment all you could here was the processing of computers, when all of a sudden…

Bang.

Mello suddenly fall back. It looked as if he had fainted, but he was a persocom. Matt quickly caught Mello in his arms and looked down at him with worried eyes.

"Mello…" He said as he frowned. He looked up at Raito, who was still just sitting there. Nothing had happened to him. L simply stared in shock. Had the beautiful, innocent brunette done that? What kind of persocom was he?

"I backed up all of his hard drives incase something like this happened…" Matt said as he sat Mello upright on the couch. He turned took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out in the ashtray that sat on the coffee table. He turned to look at L.

"Ryuuzaki, I don't think any ordinary persocom could have done that," Matt explained. L wanted to roll his eyes. Well of course. The reason he came here was to figure out what Raito was. It was obvious he wasn't normal. L was a super genius, and it was only because of his lack of knowledge in these new humanoid computers that he was here.

"Have you heard of Chobits?"

L broke out of his thoughts. What had he just said? He cocked his head to the side as a sign for the redhead to continue.

"Chobits. Computers of Legend." Matt elaborated.

"Chobits are said to be artificial intelligences, capable of thinking and acting on their own." L nodded as a sign that he was listening.

"Normal persocoms may look like they're acting on their own, but they are just doing what is programmed in them. For example, maid persocoms are programmed to choose the best course of action in a situation, and then perform the necessary duties.

But Chobits are different. They don't rely on any outside programming." Matt finished as he sat back. L nodded and rested his hands on the top of his knees.

"So, you're saying that Raito may be a Chobit?" L asked to confirm. His brows furrowed. He'd have to educate himself on persocoms later. He hated not knowing things.

"Well, he might be. It's just an urban legend circulating around the Internet, anyways." Matt shrugged. "Anyways, I want to run a diagnostic on Raito's programming. If you could, please wait in here while I quickly reboot Mello. There are some refreshments in the kitchen, too." Matt explained as he picked Mello up and walked out of the room.

L jumped onto his feet. He turned to Raito and held up a finger. "Raito-kun. Please stay here while I go get some refreshments. Hopefully there will be cake…" L muttered the last one to himself as he turned and walked off. The robot nodded.

"Raito!" He said with a smile. He put on a face filled with determination, and sat still, staring directly in front of him. After a few seconds, Raito got bored of sitting and got up. He looked around the large sitting room, which was almost all white, except for the few decorative plants. He walked up to a large window and glanced outside. He was greeted with the beautiful scene of a traditional Japanese garden. He continued looking over the landscape, when suddenly he noticed a black book fall from the sky. He blinked and watched it fall quickly to the ground. It landed right beside a small pond, and Raito quickly ran to go get it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** Well, there you have it.

If you don't remember, Minoru for chobits went as "M" online, so I thought it was perfect to have Matt as Minoru, because he's very knowledgeable with computers.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter!

Thank you so much!

Please review this one too?


	3. Chapter III

**Person Just for Me  
**

**Pairing:** L x Raito

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU, Yaoi. Death Note/Chobits Crossover. L buys a new persocom, but later figures out that the persocom he bought is no ordinary humanoid computer. LxRaito

**AN:** Sorry it took so long! Here's the third chapter!

And before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to **AmayaChosha**.

My role playing buddy. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, nor do I own Chobits.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

L walked back into the room a long moment after. He had gotten a piece of cake, and was now happy. His dark obsidian eyes were lit up with eagerness to dig into the delicious looking pastry. When he had walked back into the room where his person was supposed to be seated, he noticed Raito sitting on the chair with a smile on his face. L sat down beside him and brought his knees up into his chest. With one hand he balanced the plate on his knees, and with the other he picked up a fork and began eating.

The brunette glanced over at the detective, looking at the way he sat. He pulled his legs up onto the seat and sat the same was L did. He kept looking at L to see if he would change or do anything. L noticed him, and turned his head to the side. He noticed Raito liked copying things a lot.

Soon a familiar redhead walked into the room, followed by two persocoms. One of them L instantly recognized as Mello. The other he had never seen before. The persocom looked sort of like a child, with white, messy hair, pale skin, and dark eyes much like his own. He wore a large white pajama shirt, and light blue faded jeans. The persocom reminded L of him. He was absentmindedly curling a lock of white hair around his finger. L noticed he had cat styled ears, much like Mello's, but the black and the white were reversed.

"Enjoying the food?" Matt asked, more out of politeness than actually caring. He'd much rather be gaming or something right now, but this persocom interested him. The two persocoms took a seat on the opposite couch, and Matt stayed standing. He motioned Raito to come forward, and the brunette did so. L simply eyed him questioningly as he ate his cake, ignoring the boys' previous question.

"You don't mind if I take a quick look at him?" He said rhetorically. He didn't really care if L said yes or no or not, because he was going to anyways. Matt brought his hand up to his chin and rested it there as he circled the persocom. Raito simply stood there, looking at him with his large, honey-brown eyes. Matt then walked up in front of him and lifted his chin up to see his neck.

L watched as Matt began to lift up Raito's shirt, exposing his chest, which looked like it was carved out of marble and built to perfection. Matt ran his fingers along his chest and leaned in closer as if he was looking for something. He frowned and pulled Raito down until he was sitting on the floor. He pulled down his pants and inspected his inner thigh, which he must admit was quite attractive.

The redhead finally looked up at L, who was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. If L didn't know any better, he would think that the redhead was a pervert. Matt pulled up Raito's pants and brought him up into a standing position again, all the while the brunette simply blinked at him blankly. Matt sat down on the couch in between Mello and the new persocom. He lifted a hand and gestured to Raito.

"It appears that there are no manufacturing labels on his body. That must mean he must be a custom model," Matt then paused to bring his hand over and gestured to the albino persocom. "This is my strongest model, Near. I brought him so that we could do another diagnostic on Ratio." L nodded and placed the plate that once hold a cake onto the table. He brought his thumb up to his mouth and lightly chewed on it.

Matt opened Near's EAR and pulled out a connection cable. He pulled it out and walked over to the brunette, who was staring off into space like he usually was. Matt opened his EAR and connected the two. He turned to Near and waited. He hoped that this would work. This persocom intrigued him, and the possibility of him being a Chobit was always on his mind.

L chewed on his thumb, anxiously. He sincerely hoped that he didn't break another of Matt's persocoms. The two humans watched as Near's eyes narrowed, analyzing Raito. Matt grew worried, and when he saw the ebony-haired robot's head start shaking a little, he instantly jolted forward.

"Near disconnect!" The wires instantly detached and Near fell onto his knees. Mello simply sat on the couch lazily, watching the whole ordeal. Matt put a hand on Near's shoulders and looked at him. "Did you find anything?" The boy nodded, and looked at L.

"Ryuuzaki, I presume?" He nodded. "Raito_ most definitely_ has data within him. It's quite complex, and is hidden behind a series of fire walls." The boy said, his face emotionless and his tone sounding like he'd rather be somewhere else. L reminded himself that it was just how he was programmed. He nodded and stood up.

"I see. Thank you for your time." L nodded and walked over beside Raito. Matt placed a hand on the detective's shoulder. "Wait, give me your number so if I find anything I can contact you. Recite your number to Mello, please." He motioned a hand to the lazy blond. L nodded, and told him his number. Well, one of them anyways.

Matt glanced over at Raito, whose eyes had narrowed as Ryuuzaki was giving his number to Mello. He raised an eyebrow, and turned to L. "Ryuuzaki… ask Raito for your number." L looked down at Matt, but then nodded and turned to the brunette.

"Raito-kun, what's my number?" He asked as he pointed a finger towards himself. Raito stared up at him, blinked, and then smiled happily. "03-6828-52-DF3." He said quickly. L's eyes widened as he realized something. Raito had data, but it was just encrypted. So that must mean that he had some sort of self-learning program. That was interesting. L smiled and patted Raito on the head.

"It seems Raito has self-teaching software," Matt stated the obvious, to which L nodded.

-

-

-

"Ryuuzaki!" Raito smiled the next day as he jumped on top of L, sending the raven-haired detective into a coughing fit. He woke up suddenly, his eyes shot open and stared up at his attacker.

Oh, it was just Raito.

He smiled up to him and crawled out from under the robot. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning, Raito-kun." He smiled, hoping that Raito would remember the basic things he taught him last night.

"Good morning, Ryuuzaki!" He stated happily. L loved his voice. It was so innocent and young, yet could probably be used to seduce anyone. And it would probably work if he weren't more adorable than sexy. Ryuuzaki had decided to go to sleep last night, and had told Raito what to say to people when they wake up.

He had taught him in Japanese of course, since they were in Japan. He couldn't wait until he taught him more, then he could clean the house, go out shopping for cake, and Watari wouldn't bug him about his untidiness or eating habits. He grinned at the thought and patted the persocom on the head. Raito smiled and leaned forward, nuzzling his nose against L's. _SO ADORABLE!_

"MISA MISA IS HERE!"

The doors burst open, and Misa stood in all her gothic beauty, carrying many bags. She blinked at the sight.

"Oh my god, Ryuuzaki! You can't _do_ a robot!" She said as she marched forward and grabbed Raito by his arm. He stood up and blinked at her. L let out a sigh.

"What are you doing here so early, Misa-san?" He asked as he lifted the bed sheets and swung his feet over the bed. He was only in his boxers and a white shirt, but he didn't mind.

"Well, after figuring out what kind of style Ryuuzaki likes, I brought more clothes!" Misa smiled and held up the bags she was holding for emphasis. The raven-haired man raised an eyebrow at the ditzy blond.

"And what might that _type_ be?" He inquired. Misa grinned.

"The gay-boy style!" She grinned and seemed to get lost in her own fantasies. He sighed. Okay, so how did making Raito dress in pink shirts, vests and tight pants make him look like a gay boy—

Oh.

L stood up and sighed. "Okay, okay, put the clothes there, get him dressed, and I guess you could join me for breakfast," He said as he yawned. Misa smiled and dragged Raito to the closet. L needed to get dressed quickly. He threw on his regular outfit and opened walked through his already-opened bedroom doors. He walked down a series of hallways and stairs until he got to the kitchen. Misa could find her way around.

When he got to the kitchen, he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a large piece of cake. He walked over to the kitchen island and took a seat, grabbing a fork along the way. He began eating, and soon enough Misa came down with Raito wearing a new gay-boy outfit. The brunette shot an adorable smile to L, which he smiled back.

Raito sat on the island beside L, and Misa took the seat to his other side after grabbing a salad. She liked how L's house was always stocked up. She began eating, and soon enough asked L a question that has been floating around in her mind.

"So, what's the deal with Raito-kun?" He asked him. When Raito looked her way, she simply flashed him a smile.

"You know how Watari is always bugging me about cleaning up?" Misa nodded. "I decided to get a persocom to do all that for me. But, well, he's more complicated than he seems." He let out a sigh here. He wasn't all that good with computers, but he would have to find someway to get past the firewalls.

The two talked for a while, well, mostly Misa, and L sometimes when he had to explain something, but that was about it. L sent Misa home with a thank you, before heading up to his room. Raito followed.

"Raito-kun, I need to get some work done. Stay here, okay?" He told the robot, who nodded and smiled. L smiled back before leaving the room and closing the doors.

As soon as L was gone, Raito walked over towards the bed, reached under it, and pulled out the notebook. He looked at the front cover. There was something on the leather-bound cover, but Raito couldn't read it. He skimmed through the book. Lined pages. He shrugged and put the notebook back under the bed and looked around the room. What to do…

Ah, a television. He was pretty sure he saw L using it the other day. He looked around the room, and grabbed a remote control. He pointed it towards the television and pressed the big button at the top, just like L did. Raito blinked in awe as the screen lit up, displaying the news. He smiled and leaned forward.

The news was show casing a school, and on the screen at the moment were some kids. They were drawing, and colouring. On paper. Raito blinked, getting an idea, and turned off the television.

He walked over to the bed, pulled out the notebook again, and looked around for a pencil or something. He found one, and walked over to a desk. He sat down, and mimicked the children on the news. It had started raining hard against the large windows that occupied one side of the room, but he didn't pay attention to it.

After a short while, he finished a small drawing. It was of Ryuuzaki, and it wasn't even that great. It looked like a little kid drew it. But the persocom was still proud, and he wanted to rip it out and show it to him.

Raito reached down and was about to rip out the paper, when a sudden crash made him jump. He whipped around, a dark shadow standing in front of the window as thunder boomed through the sky, and lightning lighting up the room. Well, it was still sometime in the morning, maybe afternoon, so it didn't create that scary effect like it should.

The figure had large, red eyes and spiky black hair. His skin was dark gray, blue even, and he wore black with lots of chains and jewelry. He had a large mouth that wore a huge, creepy grin, and a scrunched up nose. Black wings were folded against his back, and feathers lay upon his shoulders.

"_Hyuk hyuk hyuk,_" The grin he wore seemed to grow even bigger as he looked at the persocom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** Okay, so I just noticed I'm not showing enough appreciation to those who reviewed.

THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH FOR REVIEWING. I LOVE YOU ALL, AND IF I COULD I'D RAPE YOU.

There, that should express my feelings accurately.

Anyways, thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
